


Magic alsways comes with a price

by Sayress17



Category: Fate: The Winx Saga (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 11:33:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30105315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sayress17/pseuds/Sayress17
Summary: Bonjour, avec une amie on a décidé d'écrire une fan fiction sur Farah Dowling, elle publie aussi sur Wattpad avec le même titre pour la fan fiction.Cette fan fiction va parler d'une jeune fille de 19 ans qui a découvert ses pouvoirs très tard, sa famille la déteste et la rejette en l'envoyant à Alféa, elle rencontre Miss Dowling dans les couloir de l'école sans savoir que c'était la directrice de l'établissement et la pousse sans le vouloir. Elles deviennent proches et un jour on découvre que Emily (le nom de la jeune fille) est spéciale et ranime des monstres qui viennent de légendes anciennes. Mais cela Emily ne le sait pas encore, d'ailleurs personne ne le sait.
Relationships: Bloom/Sky (Winx Club), Farah Dowling & Original Female Character(s), Sam Harvey/Original Character(s), Terra Harvey & Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 4





	Magic alsways comes with a price

  
  
  
  
  
  


Chapitre 1 > Welcome To Alféa.

La rentrée scolaire, cette étape dans la vie de chaque étudiant, certains d'entre eux voient cette journée comme le début d'une nouvelle vie tandis que d'autres la voient comme la continuité de leur pauvre et misérable existence. Emily était entre les deux. Emily était une jeune femme de dix-neuf ans, grande, 1 mètre 68 pour tout dire, des cheveux d'un noir corbeau et des yeux d'un vert émeraude, qui faisait tourner la tête à plus d'un. 

Emily avait toujours vécu dans une ville bien tranquille dans le sud de la Virginie, doté d'un fort caractère la belle avait été assez souvent cause de dispute ainsi que de bagarre, c'est ce qui la caractérisait mais aussi qui la rendait sexy, du moins c'était les avis de ses ex. Placée en famille d'accueil depuis son plus jeune âge, Emily, n'a jamais connu ses parents biologiques, pour elle ils l'avaient abandonnée n’ayant jamais voulu d'elle. Cette jeune femme avait déjà placé toute sa vie, elle savait quelle étude elle allait faire, dans quelle ville elle comptait déménager. Elle avait tout prévu, tout sauf développer des pouvoirs magiques. La jolie brune n'avait jamais cru à cela, la magie était uniquement dans les contes de fée, elle s'était très vite aperçue du contraire. Lors d'une crise de migraines la belle demoiselle Morrow avait entendu des voix, ses voix était celle de ses parents adoptifs, elle avait réussi à entendre leur pensée alors qu'ils étaient à quelques mètres d'elle. Il n'avait pas fallu longtemps aux parents pour comprendre et avoir peur, tout cela était quelque chose d'inconnu, et la peur de l'inconnue est une peur très fréquente pour le commun des mortels. N'ayant pas spécialement envie de comprendre les choses et d'aider leur fille, le couple prit alors la simple et unique décision de l'envoyer dans une école spécialisée, du moins c'est ce qu'ils avaient cru comprendre. D'une manière ou d'une autre, Emily s'était retrouvée à aller à la célèbre école d'Alfea. 

Emily était une fée, une fée de l’esprit, tout était encore très flou pour la jeune femme qui n’avait, jusqu’à il y a quelques semaines, aucune idée et surtout aucune conscience de la magie. Aujourd’hui elle arrivait dans une école expérimentée pour cela, tout en étant stressée, la belle Emily continue d’avancer dans les couloirs de l’école, dirigée par la seule et unique Farah Dowling. Emily n’avait aucune idée de la personne qui dirigeait cette école, ni même qui était les professeurs, elle savait juste que contrairement à sa famille, ici c’était une école pour fée. Marchant dans les couloirs, la belle brune se mit à observer les alentours, regardant chaque pièce elle se demandait comment les choses allaient se passer, tout cela ressemblait à un film d’Harry Potter. Emily détestait ce genre de film, et pourtant à cet instant elle était plongée dedans. Perdu dans ses pensée la belle brune vient alors à en sortir compte tenu du fait qu’elle sentit une personne contre elle, en effet la belle miss Morrow venait de rentrer dans une personne, plus précisément une femme. 

Une femme d’une beauté à couper le souffle, de longs et beaux cheveux blonds attachés en chignon, des yeux marron verts de toute beauté, elle avait beau être âgée, Emily trouvait cette femme tellement belle, la femme qui se trouvait en face d’elle dominait la pièce avec le simple fait d’être dans la pièce, c’était l’effet que faisait Farah Dowling lorsqu’elle passait dans un endroit. Se perdant quelques instants dans le regard de la femme Emily souriait doucement avant de venir froncer les sourcils, de tout évidence la belle brune était gênée d’avoir littéralement foncée sur la belle femme, après s’être raclé la gorge Emily vient alors prendre la parole. 

**Emily** “Désolé je ne regardais pas où j’allais, enfin si, peut-être un peu trop d'ailleurs."

  
  


Farah connaissait tous ses étudiants, elle connaissait chaque dossier par cœur, pour elle, c’était son rôle, elle savait ce qu’Emily avait vécue et c’était promis de lui venir en aide, secouant la tête elle fit alors comprendre à sa nouvelle venue que ce n’était pas bien grave, souriant tendrement, comme à ses habitudes, Farah vient alors répondre calmement mais très directement à la jeune femme. 

**Farah** “C’est important de tout observer.”

Tout observer ? Bien sûr. C’était une évidence qu’à ce moment précis, elle ne connaissait pas cette femme ni même son rôle dans cette école et pour tout dire elle s’en fichait un peu, tout ce qui lui plaisait pour le moment c’était la vue, même si cela n’était pas remarquable pour toute autre personne. Emily était très discrète, même dans ses regards et ses gestes, ce qui faisait qu’à cet instant précis, Farah ne pouvait en aucun cas s'apercevoir du regard qu’Emily posait sur elle. Très vite la jeune adulte vient alors répondre à la femme se trouvant devant-elle. 

**Emily** “Oui pas faux. Je cherche la grande salle, celle où il doit y avoir une réunion pour les premières années. Vous savez où elle se trouve ?”

La question fit doucement glousser Farah, bien-sûr qu'elle connaissait les lieux, c’était son école après tout, montrant alors le couloir à sa gauche Farah fit doucement un signe de tête ce qui poussa la nouvelle à tourner le regard en ce sens. Il ne fallut que quelques instants avant que la voix de Miss Dowling se fit de nouveau entendre. 

**Farah** “Tu n'es pas loin. Au bout du couloir, tu tournes à droite, et c’est la deuxième porte.”

Emily adressa alors un sourire à Farah avant de venir la remercier, tournant les talons la belle fée des esprits marcha alors, se dirigeant vers la salle dans laquelle se trouvait la réunion... 

  * •●••



Il n’était que deux heures de l'après-midi, la réunion de bienvenu était à quatre heures, cela laissait donc le temps aux élèves d’arriver. Bloom était presque dans le même cas qu’Emily, c’était une nouvelle qui ne connaissait rien à la magie, malheureusement elle avait, sans le faire vraiment exprès, mit le feu à sa maison, risquant la vie de ses parents. Après quelques recherches intensives, la belle Bloom avait trouvé l'école d'Alféa. C'était pour elle, la seule solution à tous ses problèmes, dans le fond, elle le savait parfaitement bien. Lorsque Bloom arriva à Alféa elle regarda tout autour d’elle trouva dès lors les lieux d’une beauté à couper le souffle. Toutes les personnes qui croisent Bloom pouvaient alors comprendre directement qu’elle cherchait son école parmi tous les bâtiments, un jeune homme, un jeune prince plutôt arriva vers elle, il se mit à ses côtés avant de venir marcher suivant la rapidité de ses pas. 

La belle rousse n’était pas habituée à avoir de la compagnie, de nature solitaire Bloom tourna la tête vers le prince, vêtu d’une tenue digne des spécialistes, le beau jeune homme vient alors pencher la tête sur le côté avant de venir prendre la parole. 

**Sky** "Ça se voit que tu es nouvelle…”

Un petit soupir se fit entendre, cela ne faisait que dix petites minutes que Bloom était dans cette école, et la population l’avait déjà fortement saoulé. Elle ne répondit pas au bel homme, elle en n’avait tout simplement pas envie, pourquoi commençait une communication avec un homme dont elle était sûr de ne pas revoir ? Bloom n’en voyait pas l’utilité. Voyant que la belle jeune femme qui se trouver à ses côtés ne lui répondit pas, Sky ne laissait pas tomber, bien au contraire, il vient alors très vite prendre la parole. 

**Sky** “Ce n’était pas un reproche tu sais.”

Malgré son silence Bloom voyait bien que le message ne passait pas, pour le beau Sky, la jeune femme décida de s’arrêter brusquement avant de venir tourner la tête vers le jeune homme qui commençait à lui taper sur le système nerveux. Sans le quitter une seule fois des yeux, la belle vient alors très vite lui répondre. 

**Bloom** “Ok, je vais dire des mots puisque tu es long à la détente. Je t’ai pas demandé ni ton aide ni ton avis... Donc bonne journée ...”

Un rire se fît entendre, en effet Sky n’était pas habituer à se trouver face à face avec une femme comme Bloom, généralement les filles se battent pour lui, et là il voyait bien que les choses aller être bien plus compliquer, lorsque du coin de l’œil Sky vit la fée du feu stopper ses pas, il en fît de même sans pour autant s’éloigner de sa nouvelle rencontre. Laissant un blanc de quelques secondes, Sky ne bouger pas, il gardait juste un fin sourire aux lèvres. Il ne fallut pas plus d’une minute pour que Sky vienne alors répondre aux paroles de son interlocutrice.

**Sky** “Je ne t’ai pas donné mon aide, mais là tu vas vers l’école des spécialistes, les fées c’est de l’autre côté."

Après lui avoir donné un sourire narquois, le beau Sky lui fît un mouvement de la main pour lui dire au revoir avant de venir se diriger vers sa propre école, un fin sourire sur les lèvres, pour Sky il venait de faire une belle rencontre et il en était très fier. Bloom quant à elle secoua la tête elle détestait admettre qu’elle avait besoin d’aide, et pourtant sans Sky elle se serait retrouvée dans la mauvaise école, faisant demi-tour la belle Bloom se dirigea vers Alféa priant le plus fort possible pour ne pas arriver en retard. 

  
  


  * •●••



L'heure de la réunion de bienvenue était arrivée. Il était temps que toutes les fées soient regroupées dans l’immense salle. Comme dans chaque école, une réunion de bienvenu devait avoir lieu, Farah avait tout prévu, elle laissa arriver tous les élèves venant alors sourire à chacun d’entre eux. Emily croisa alors le regard de Farah elle ne fronça alors les sourcils, son cœur manqua un battement, la femme qu’elle avait rencontrée plutôt était en réalité la directrice, elle en devient alors gêner se disant qu’elle n’avait pas vraiment réagit de la bonne manière avec elle plutôt et elle s’en voulais, baissant alors les yeux elle avait honte, sans vraiment savoir comment expliquer, elle n’avait pas mal agit, loin de là, mais elle ressentait une gêne. La belle Emily s’assit au second rang, détestant être la première et la dernière. Assise à côté d’elle se trouver une femme jeune femme, une jeune fée des plantes nommé alors Terra, elle était très extravertie, tout en restant tout de même assez timide, voyant alors que Emily n’était pas très alaise, la belle vient alors très vite chuchoter à sa collègue. 

**Terra** “Ne t’en fait pas, elles allèrent sévère mais elle est très gentille. C’est une amie de mon père, il est prof ici, en fait je suis Terra.”

Le débit de parole assez active de sa voisine fît alors grandement sourire la belle Emily, jouant avec ses propres doigts en signe de détresse, la belle vient alors répondre. 

**Emily** “Oui je me doute. Enchanté, moi c’est Emily. Ton père est prof ici ? Tu dois connaître toute cette école par cœur …”

  
  


Terra était ravie de pouvoir échanger avec une personne qui n’avait pas l'air de la juger. En effet Terra n'avait pas un physique avantageux, du moins c’est ce qu'elle ne cessait pas de répéter, malgré les compliments quotidiens de son père et son frère. Voyant qu’Emily fut en stress, la belle vient alors poser ses mains sur celle de la jolie brune ce qui fronça Emily à s'arrêter, tournant le regard vers sa nouvelle collègue attendant la réponse à sa question. 

**Terra** “Oui pas faux, je te ferai visiter si tu veux. Et arrête de stresser, tu vas me 

rendre nerveuse. Dowling ne va pas mordre."

  
  


Terra lâcha un rire avant de venir, avant de venir enlever ses mains de celle de la belle Morrow, Emily vient alors secouer la tête, elle n’avait pas réellement peur, mais être dans un nouveau lieu avec personne dont elle connaît personnellement était une chose entièrement nouvelle, en réalité c’était tout un monde, un nouveau monde dont elle ne connaissait rien. Aux paroles de Terra, la fée des esprits lâcha un petit rire à peine audible avant de venir prendre la parole. 

**Emily** “C’est juste que tout est nouveau pour moi. “

  
  


La magie est une chose puissante, une chose qui effraie le monde extérieur, la magie est une chose extrêmement dangereuse si elle n’était pas maniée avec douceur, Farah le savait, elle se devait d’en informer les élèves, ses élèves. Miss Dowling était sur l’estrade face à toutes les fées, prenant une grande inspiration la belle Farah se mit alors à faire son discours regardant chaque élève dans les yeux. 

**Farah** “Bonjour à tous et bienvenue dans cet établissement, pour commencer je vais vous dire ceci, avec la magie, il y a toujours un prix à payer. Vous devez l'utiliser à bon escient, dans de mauvaises mains la magie est destructrice.”

Tous écoutèrent sans exception la directrice, Farah regarda chacun d’entre eux avant de venir prendre la parole continuant son discours. 

**Farah** “ Nous avons comme chaque années de nouveaux élèves à connaître et à aider, je compte sur les anciens élèves pour cette tâche qui est primordiale, si vous voyez une personnes perdue, aidez-la, si elle vous demande une salle de classe montrez-la lui, dans cette école l’entraide est la clé. A Alféa vous apprendrez ceci, vous rencontrerez des nouvelles personnes, qui deviendront de bons amis et je l’espère, des amis pour toujours. Vous allez apprendre à utiliser votre magie à bon escient, à contrôler vos émotions, en étant attentif en cours et en étant assidu vous pourrez y arriver, chaque élève d’Alféa a sa place ici et je suis certaine que vous trouverez la vôtre.

Farah fit une pause en étant certaine que chaque élève buvait ses paroles. Et elle vit l’élève qui l’avait bousculé plus tôt dans la journée, et elle put voir que la jeune fille ne s’attendait pas à la voir en tant que directrice. Elle se regardèrent dans les yeux et Farah lui fit un sourire rapide sans éveiller les soupçons et continua son discours.

**Farah:** Vous allez aussi apprendre à faire qu’un avec votre partenaire, votre spécialiste, vous pourrez tous les deux compter sur l’autre, les spécialistes sont de vrais guerriers, ils ont la possibilité de combattre au corps à corps et de générer une force incroyable, ce sont des amis fiables. J’espère que vous vous plaignez ici, s’il y a un problème vous pouvez voir cela avec un des professeurs et moi-même.

Je vais maintenant vous laisser à vos occupations et à visiter le château, je vous remercie d’avoir été si concentré par ce discours, je vous vois en cours prochainement.

Farah descendait l’estrade, et se dirigea vers une porte sur le côté, les centaines d’étudiants faisaient un bruit fou, entre les chaises au sol et les bavardages Emily essayait de se frayer un passage pour aller la rejoindre, elle devait s’excuser devant la directrice encore une fois, elle ne voulait pas que celle-ci la prenne pour une étourdie. Elle arrivait maintenant à côté de l’estrade et vit enfin la porte, elle l’a franchie et vit Miss Dowling au fond du couloir, elle allait franchir une autre porte mais s’arrêta, et se retourna. Emily avançait calmement et se dit à elle-même de respirer.

**Emily “** Miss Dowling, je tiens à m’excuser encore une fois de vous avoir bousculé, ce n’était pas mon attention, j’espère que je ne vous fais pas mauvaise impression dès le début de la rentrée.” 

Elle disait tout cela droit dans les yeux à la femme plus agée pour lui montrer qu’elle était sincère, celle-ci la regarda avec des yeux doux et sourit doucement.

**Farah** : “Ne vous excusez pas, je sais que le château peut être impressionnant et souvent on se perd dans ces couloirs, j’étais comme vous dans le passé, mais j’apprécie votre geste, venir me voir juste pour vous excuser me montre que vous avez du coeur et du savoir vivre, c’est ce qu’il faut à Alféa, si j’avais des élèves comme vous tous les ans je serai aux anges.”

Emily rigolait à ce commentaire mais se senti aussi touchée par ces mots.

**Emily** : ” Merci miss, j’essaie de m’intégrer autant que possible ici. Je ne vais pas vous retenir plus longtemps, vous devez être très occupée par cette nouvelle année”. 

**Farah** : “Oui il est vrai que chaque année est un parcours du combattant mais je m’en sors, je vous souhaite une bonne journée et si vous avez un problème vous pouvez venir me voir.

Farah posa sa main sur l’épaule droite d’Emily sans faire attention à ce qu’elle faisait, et l’enleva aussitôt, elle fit un sourire à Emily et franchit enfin la porte. “

~..O..~

Cela faisait déjà quelques heures que la réunion de bienvenu avait eu lieu, Emily se retrouver dans une grande chambre avec Bloom, Stella, Musa, Aïsha et Terra, hormis Terra elle ne connaissait personne, une chose qui ne la perturbait pas plus que cela, Emily était plutôt de genre solitaire, mais pour être tout à fait honnête, la belle Emily était heureuse et voir même rassurer du faite que Terra se trouver dans la même chambre. Assise sur le lit, la jeune Morrow était en train de lire un livre sur la magie, il était évident qu'elle mourrait d’envie d’en apprendre plus sur cette chose mystérieuse, Terra arriva, elle n’était pas une fée des esprits mais elle voyait bien que quelque chose n'allait pas. La fée de la terre vient alors s'asseoir à côté de sa nouvelle amie avant de venir prendre la parole sans la quitter du regard un seul instant. 

**Terra** “Si tu as besoin d’aide je suis là !"

Emily leva les yeux de son livre lorsqu’elle entendit la douce voix de Terra, elle ne savait pas pourquoi Terra était si gentil, elle n’avait pas l’habitude de cela, Emily vient alors pencher la tête sur le côté avant de venir prendre une grande inspiration. 

**Emily** “Merci mais tout va bien.”

Tout n'allait pas bien et Terra le savait, la fée de plantes détester plus que tout voir ses amie dans le mal, la phrase d’Emily valu alors un grognement de la part de Terra, elle lui pris alors le lire avant de le poser sur la table de nuit, la jolie brune par la suite soupirer avant de regarder Terra dans les yeux, la tâche n’allait pas être simple avec Terra et elle le savait c’est sans doute ce qui la désespérait dans le fond, très vite la belle fée des esprit vient alors prendre la parole.

**Emily** “Je cherchais juste des informations... Je ne sais rien de ce monde…"

**Terra** “Alors laisse-moi t’apprendre. Farah, Miss Dowling va t’apprendre à contrôler ta magie mais je peux aussi t’aider à te canaliser..."

La jeune adulte fronça les sourcils, la canaliser ? Elle n’avait pas besoin de cela, quoi que…. Oui, oui Emily avait besoin de cela, mais d’un autre côté demandais de l’aide était pour elle juste hors de question, la belle vient alors fermer les yeux quelque seconde cherchant quels mots elle pouvait alors répondre, après avoir trouvé elle ouvrit les yeux venant prendre la parole. 

**Emily** “C’est facile pour vous, vous connaissez déjà ce monde vous n'avez rien à apprendre, et au pire quoi ? Tu vas faire pousser un pommier dans la cour, tout le monde adore les pommes, surtout les rouges, ce sont les meilleurs... Moi entend les pensées de tout le monde et je lis dans tout le monde j’ai juste l’impression d’être une éponge avec une affreuse migraine.”

Terra écouta chaque mot de la belle lâche alors un rire Emily avait un côté assez comique dans le fond et Terra avait besoin de cela dans fond, venant secouer la tête levant alors un doigt en l'air la fée de la terre vient répondre.

**Terra** “Alors déjà, les pommes vertes son meilleure, les rouges sont trop sucrées”

**Emily** “Et verte trop acide.”

Les deux femmes lâchèrent alors un rire avant de reprendre leur sérieux, Emily avait pourtant prier que Terra oublie et passe vite à un autre sujet mais là encore elle ne connaissait pas sa collègue de chambre et sa détermination légendaire. Terra avait un but bien précis, venir en aide à Emily avec ou non son accord. Sans attendre que la belle Emily prenne la parole, Terra poursuit. 

**Terra** “Ensuite crois moi j’ai eu des problèmes de gestion de pouvoir, ce n’est pas facile de savoir gérer ça... je peux essayer de t’aider avec tes pouvoirs, mais je sais aussi quoi faire si tu es stressé. Ce sont des plantes ça ne t’engage à rien, des plantes légales je préfère préciser."

Un doux rire s’échappa de la gorge d’Emily, suivit de Terra, secouant la tête Emily vient alors reprendre son sérieux, elle était plus que ravis de voir quelle pouvait compter sur une personne, de plus c’était la fille d’un des professeurs, elle se disait dans le fond qu'elle n’avait rien à craindre. La belle Emily se leva de son lit avant de venir prendre la parole sans lâcher Terra du regard. 

**Emily** “Qu’est-ce que tu fais encore assise je t'attends-moi !” 

  * •●••



Terra avait emmené sa nouvelle amie dans la serre, un endroit tellement magique pour elle, dans cette serre se trouvait toutes sortes de plantes, c’est à cet endroit que Terra passait le plus clair de son temps, elle connaissait absolument toutes les plantes qui s’y trouvait ainsi que tous les mélanges possibles. Une fois arrivée dans la serre, Emily en fut alors stupéfaite, elle ne savait même pas que la plupart de ces plantes existaient. Emily vient alors faire le tour de la serre ne sachant pas vraiment comment agir, quoi dire ou quoi faire, elle était tout simplement encore une fois, sans voix. Terra observa son amie avant de venir lâcher un doux rire, la voir sans voix était pour elle assez comique dans le fond même si elle ne se moque en aucun cas d’elle, on voyait bien que la situation amusait la jeune fée de la terre. Terra vient par la suite faire quelques mélanges de plantes avant de venir montrer le flacon à la belle Emily. 

La fée des esprits regarda le liquide jaunâtre en fronçant les sourcils, elle n’avait pas confiance en ce mélange, elle ne sentait pas l'histoire et pourtant c’était elle qui s'était embarquée dedans. Voyant que Emily était loin d’être rassurée, Terra prit la parole. 

**Terra** “Se sont des fleurs de Bach, ça a un effet positif sur les émotions, elles peuvent changer des émotions négatives en leur pôle positif, ça va surement t’aider, moi ça me le fait, ça m'aide."

Sans doute grâce à ses capacités d'empathie, Emily savait que Terra ne mentait pas, qu'elle voulait tout simplement l’aider, c’est donc pour cela que la jolie brune vient alors boire le flacon, ce qu’elle n'aurait sans doute pas dû faire. 

En effet la réaction négative du corps de Emily vis à vis des plantes fût rapide, comme si elle faisait une réaction allergique Emily se mit à attendre les pensées de chaque personne, les émotions de chaque personne du lycée, cela lui faisait horriblement mal c’était une catastrophe, la jeune femme poussa des cris de douleur qui se fit alors entendre dans les salles d’à coter. Terra ne savait pas quoi faire, son amie souffrait et elle avait peur, Emily ressentait cela et c’était horrible, elle avait mal au crâne, elle ne savait plus du tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire pour arrêter cette douleur qui était de plus en plus horrible, cette douleur qui faisait clairement pleurer Emily. Subitement Ben fit son entrée dans la pièce accompagner de Farah.

Tous deux avaient entendu les cris et s'étaient rendu compte qu’ils provenaient de la serre, Ben regarda sa fille qui était terrorisée, Farah elle se dirigea vers sa nouvelle élève posant ses mains sur ses épaules. 

**Farah** “ça va aller Emily ça va aller je suis là...”

Ben regarda sa fille dans les yeux s’approchant d’elle et la prit alors dans ses bras. 

**Terra** “Papa, je ne sais pas ce qui s’est passé, je te jure, je lui ai juste donné des fleurs de bach, ça marche sur moi… Je voulais l’aider avec le stresse…”

**Ben** “Au seigneur... Ma chérie, ce n’est pas bon pour les fées des esprits..."

Farah qui était toujours près d’Emily, qui criait et pleurait toujours de douleur, entendit alors la conversation, très vite elle leva la tête, sans comprendre pourquoi elle répliqua sèchement. 

**Farah** “Les fées des plantes ne sont pas des médecins. La prochaine fois abstiens toi de donner des plantes à tes collègues."

Miss Dowling était elle-même surprise du ton de voix qu’elle venait de prendre, elle était inquiète pour Emily, dans le fond c’était normal, ce qui la surprenait c’est ce sentiment d'inquiétude qui était sans doute bien plus grand qu’il n'aurait dû, la directrice décida de faire abstraction de cela, ce n’était pas le moment sans compter que Emily était en pleine souffrance. Entre les cris et les pleurs Emily essayait de parler pour demander de l’aide ce qui était assez difficile, mais possible. Farah posa ses deux mains sur la joue de Emily, subitement les yeux de la directrice devienne bleu, signe que sa magie était utilisée, grâce à ses dons la belle Dowling entra dans les pensé de Emily qui était surchargé, avec difficulté mais ambition, Farah arriva à prendre la contrôle de la situation et fit alors disparaître le mal qui était causé chez Emily.

La plus grosse des douleurs avait alors disparu, mais le corps d’Emily continua de pleurer, sans savoir pourquoi Emily prit Farah dans ses bras et posa son nez dans son cou respirant alors son odeur, chose qui là calma instantanément, elle lui devait tellement, Farah fut alors surprise, elle posa ses mains dans le dos de la belle la serrant délicatement contre elle. Terra était dans le mal, elle était clairement dans une culpabilité sans fin, elle murmura des excuses avant de partir en courant laissant son père la suivre et Emily dans les bras de Farah.

  
  


  * •●••



Emily était extrêmement fatiguée de ce qui venait de se passer, Farah lui avait dit de l'attendre dans son bureau le temps qu'elle aille chercher quelque objet magique pouvant alors aider la jeune fée. La directrice Dowling savait que Emily allait avoir de grandes difficultés et elle devait l’aider, elle avait envie de le faire, c’était pour elle très important. Emily savait que la magie aller être dur pour elle, mais elle était loin de se douter que sa aller être aussi dur que cela, la belle brune s'était mise sur le canapé attendant la belle directrice, malheureusement à cause de la fatigue causé par les événements qui se sont développés auparavant, la belle avait fini par se coucher sur le canapé et c’était endormis. Lorsque Farah entra dans son bureau elle fut alors surprise de la voir la jeune élève de la sorte, habituellement Miss Dowling aurait déjà engueuler l'élève trouvant ce comportement comme un manque de respect, mais cette fois ci fût différent. Farah observa la jeune femme en détaille, elle avait l’air si posé, si douce, si belle, belle ? A cette idée la directrice vient alors secouer la tête il était impensable qu'elle puisse penser cela, la belle Dowling s’approcha de la belle Emily avant de venir s’accroupissais face à elle, posant alors une main sur son bras elle se mit à le lui caresser doucement voulant la réveiller tranquillement. 

Emily était dans un profond sommeil ce qui était très rare depuis des années maintenant, c’est pour cela qu'elle ne se réveilla pas lorsque Farah Dowling entra dans le bureau, cela dit, lorsque la belle Dowling lui toucha le bras ce fut tout autre. Sentant une personne lui toucher le bras, aussi doux que soit le geste, Emily vient alors se réveillais en sursaut, regarda sa directrice elle vient alors s’asseoir, à cet instant même elle fût plus que gêné, elle savait ou du moins se douter qu’elle venait de perdre des points, elle venait clairement d’être irrespectueuse et elle s’en voulait plus que tout. Secoua la tête et passa sa main sur son visage la belle et jeune fée vient alors prendre la parole.

**Emily** “Miss Dowling, je suis terriblement désolée, je ... Ça n'arrivera plus désolée.”

Voyant la belle Emily dans cet état toucha alors la belle directrice, elle était si mignonne et si touchante, Farah posa sa main sur la joue de la jeune fée avant de venir immédiatement l’enlever, elle ne devait pas être proche d’elle non c’était pas le but, la belle Dowling se leva, elle se racla la gorge avant de venir prendre la parole.

**Farah** “Ne t’en fait pas. Tu as eu une rude épreuve aujourd’hui.”

Sentir la main de Farah sur sa joue fit alors sourire la jeune Emily sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, lorsque Farah retira sa mains la jeune femme senti immédiatement un froid, elle regarda sa supérieure un minimun rassurer par ses mots, très vite la belle Emily prit la parole

Emily “Oui mais même... Je crois que je ne fais que donner des mauvaises impressions aujourd’hui… En tout cas, le canapé est confortable. Enfin bon… Encore désolée... Vous vouliez me voir ?”

La jeune fée prie pour que Farah ne fasse pas attention à la phrase concernant le canapé, elle vient alors doucement sourire avant de venir poser son regard sur l’objet de Farah avant dans les mains. Très vite le beau regard vert de la jeune fée vient se poser sur les magnifiques yeux marrons de Miss Dowling écoutant ses paroles.

Farah “Il n’y a pas de problème, vraiment. Tu es une fée très puissante, tes pouvoirs sont sans le moindre doute plus puissants que les fées empathiques de cette école, mais tu as du mal à les gérer et c'est tout à fait normal. Ceci pour t’aider. “

La directrice vient alors tendre le mystérieux objet à son élève pour qu'elle le saisisse. L’objet était en réalité un Triskelion, Le triskelion, était un symbole Celtique important qui représentait le concept d'achèvement et de progression. Le symbole ressemblait à une roue à trois jambes. Selon les premiers dérivés de la signification, le triskelion représente les actions, les cycles, la progression et la révolution. Dans l'ensemble, le triskelion était une représentation d'un sens d'avancement, c’était par conséquent le parfait objet pour aider la jeune fée. Une fois le Triskelion dans les mains de Emily, Farah poursuivit. 

**Farah** “C’est un Triskelion, cet objet a le pouvoir de canaliser sa magie, quand tu sens que tu ne contrôles plus rien, tu dois saisir cet objet et penser à des choses positives."

Emily écoute les paroles de Farah, elle ne faisait pas qu’écouter elle les buvait, regardant alors l’objet magique la belle vient alors et passe son pouce dessus sans vraiment comprendre comment elle était déjà plus apaisée. Son regard vient alors se poser sur les yeux de Farah, très vite la belle fée vient alors prendre la parole.

**Emily** “Merci Miss Dowling, vraiment... Je ne sais pas quoi dire."

**Farah** "Tu n'as pas à me remercier je fais simplement mon travail"

Emily sourit doucement avant de venir mettre l'objet dans sa poche, il était clair qu'elle allait en prendre grand soin. Même si The Headmistress Dowling ne faisait que son travail, Emily n'avait pas l'habitude que l'on soit si gentil avec elle. 

  * •●••



La nuit est tombée, tout le monde était dans un profond sommeil. Tout se passait pour le mieux, mais rien ne se passa comme prévu et encore moins dans l'école magique du nom de Alféa. Une gargouille, en statut, était bien à ma place avec toute les autres quand mystérieusement elle ouvrit les yeux, ses yeux étaient rouge perçant et comme si elle était guidée par une force supérieure, la gargouille se mit à bouger en direction de l'entrée de l'école avec une seule idée en tête...

**_▪︎▪︎Fin▪︎▪︎_ **

**Author's Note:**

> merci d'avoir lu, avec mon amie nous commençons déjà le chapitre deux :)


End file.
